


Love is stronger then you think

by 8Destiel_for_lifeeee8



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Azazel 16, Bullying, Cain 15, Castiel 17, Castiel football player, Castiel popular, Charlie 15, Charlie deans only friend, Charlie gay, Charlie geek, Crowley 16, Crowley friends with Sam and Castiel also on football team, Crowley popular, Dean 15, Dean younger brother, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Gabe 16, I dont really know what else to put, M/M, Sam 17, Sam popular, Suicidal Dean, Suicidal Thoughts, Udnderage, Zachariah 15, this is my first fnfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Destiel_for_lifeeee8/pseuds/8Destiel_for_lifeeee8
Summary: Its been two weeks, and Castiel was never happier I mean it couldn't get better the this. Girls constantly fighting over him, Being popular, always being invited to parties, getting to have best friends ever since he had joined he football team ( Timber Wolves) ( Gabe, Crowley, Sam). I mean could it get better then this. Although It wasn't good for Dean Winchester Sam's younger brother, struggling with bullies practically his whole life. All he ever thinks is about ending his life he hates this he can stand Azazel, Zachariah, Cain. Good thing his best friend Charlie is always by his side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or comments this is my first time every writing a fanfic with the help of my Best friend Keely who I could't do without. I was so excited about this. Hope you like it.

Sam walks through the door followed by Castiel and Crowley 

Mary: Hey honey, How was school today  
Sam:fine  
Mary: Hello Crowley, Hello who's this? ( saying with a happy welcoming smile )  
Sam: This is Castiel he moved here two weeks ago with his mom and dad.  
Castiel: It's nice to finally meet you mrs.Winchester  
Mary: Please, I'm not with John no more, thank god we divorced it was a terrible situation. Just call me Mary  
Castiel: Sure thing...Mary  
Mary: Sam do you know where your brother is? he hasn't came home yet. I thought he might have been with you.

Sam looking at Crowley and Castiel 

Sam: No sorry, I thought he might of already came home. He wasn't there parking lot.

Door opening 

Mary: Their you are Dean, you had me worried. Sam said you weren't at the parking lot to be picked up 

Dean trying to run upstairs without being noticed

Mary: Dean get back here

Sam: Dean what happened!!?!?  
Dean: It's fine  
Mary: No, no, it isn't, Dean what happened. Look at you your face who did this?  
Sam: Dean, tell me what happened, did you get into a fight?  
Dean: I wouldn't have came home if you were going to be all up in my buisness  
Sam: Dean, what happened

Mary getting a paper towel to cleaning up deans bloody nose

Dean: NOTHING, god ( running upstairs to his room)

Sam running after his brother followed along with Castiel and Crowley

Sam: Dean please tell me what happened? was it Azazel again?  
Dean:Yes, but it has gotten worst ( dean lifting up his shirt letting Sam see the bruises on his ribs and all over his back) it's now Azazel, Zachariah and Cain  
Sam: I'm going to pound them, show them what happens when you mess with my little brother  
Dean: Please don't it will just make things worst  
Sam: Please.....dean i have to do something  
Dean: It's fine really I am used to it  
Sam: Dean it's not right i'm the older brother I'm supposed to be watching out for you!

Crowley walks in deans room followed by Castiel 

Crowley:What's up squirrel, that's some nasty bruises you got their (Saying trying to lighten the mood)

Dean smirks with a laugh 

Crowley: Who are the idiots who messed with you?  
Dean: Azazel, Zachariah, and Cain......but its fine honestly I'm used to it  
Crowley: How long has this been going on?  
Dean: A few weeks 

Dean noticing the tall boy with the black messy hair and gorgeous blue eyes and I tell you I've never seen someone with blue eyes like he had and uh those lips those chapped pale lips. He was gorgeous he was a god, he was skinny but you could tell he played football besides the Letterman jacket. Dean couldn't stop staring for a while until Crowley spoke

Crowley: what about some ice cream, would that cheer you up squirrel? (with a smile)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas POV

Castiel has never been happier. I guess you could say being a senior has its perks. He was popular, on the TimberWolves football team, three of the best friends he could ask for, never got turned down. I guess you could say life couldn't get better.

Sam: Hey Novak, want to head to my place after practice?  
Castiel: Sure, who else is coming?  
Sam: Crowley. Gabe would have come but he can't he's heading out today on a family trip. Oh and I hope you don't mind but I have to pick up Dean.  
Castiel: No not a problem at all, I don't think I've ever met your brother before  
Sam: he's really cool but shy, Dean is also a huge nerd ( laughs ) you'll like him

WINCHESTER GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!!!!! 

(Practice is over)  
Crowley: HEY MOOSE, Castiel. I know you guys are tall but are you aware that there are short people in this world!!!  
Sam: sorry you have to be 3'2 ( Laughs soon joined by Castiel)  
Crowley: not funny, and I'm 5'9 for your information  
Sam: Whatever  
Castiel: Woah dude nice set of wheels you got there  
Sam: Thanks its a 67' Chevy Impala, my.....John gave it to me  
Castiel: He has a good taste in cars  
Sam: yeah  
Crowley: So what's with you and Meg. Theirs rumors you know about you two  
Sam: Yeah theirs also that "rumor" about you and Meg having sex in the library.  
Castiel: I don't know. I'm not sure if I like her that much  
Sam: But the having sex in the library was true right  
Castiel: It was one time  
Crowley ohhhh you dog, she give you head as well ( Sam and Crowley laughing)  
Castiel: Shut up, wheres your brother?  
Sam: I dont know maybe he went home already he was suppose to be out here already ( getting in the car blasting Metallica)

( Winchester home ) Castiel liked it even though it was smaller then his house of course the Novaks were loaded with money so he was used to big houses but this one he liked it, it felt comforting. 

Castiel: how old is your brother Sam?  
Sam: 15, so no getting friendly with my brother ( sarcastically speaking)

Sam walks through the door followed by Castiel and Crowley

Mary: Hey honey, How was school today  
Sam:fine  
Mary: Hello Crowley, Hello who's this? ( saying with a happy welcoming smile )  
Sam: This is Castiel he moved here about two weeks go with his mom and dad.  
Castiel: It's nice to finally meet you mrs.Winchester  
Mary: Please, I'm not with John no more, thank god we divorced it was a terrible situation. Just call me Mary  
Castiel: Sure thing...Mary

Castiel wondered what she ment he couldn't help himself he was curious. Was their an abuse situation, cheating what? 

Mary: Sam do you know where your brother is? he hasn't came home yet. I thought he might have been with you.

Sam looking at Crowley and Castiel

Sam: No sorry, I thought he might of already came home. He wasn't there parking lot.

Castiel was feeling a little tension in the room. All he could think about was Dean what did he look like he thought to himself.  
(Door opening) this must be Dean he thought first thing he noticed was his eyes uhh those candy apple green eyes he could just melt. Dean was short but that's normal considering Dean was a sophomore and he was a Senior. Plus he was 17 and Dean was only 15 he was a skinny kid his hair was dirty blond it was like sex hair he could just rub his fingers through it. He loved the hipster look it looked really nice on Dean. Wearing black skinny jeans, dark red vans, black crew neck shirt with a red jacket and fake glasses with having half of his hair covered by a red beanie. God could Castiel describe this kid and that wasn't even the best part, The freckles oh my god the freckles.

Mary: Their you are Dean, you had me worried. Sam said you weren't at the parking lot to be picked up

Dean trying to run upstairs without being noticed

Mary: Dean get back here

Sam: Dean what happened!!?!?  
Dean: It's fine  
Mary: No, no, it isn't, Dean what happened. Look at you your face who did this?  
Sam: Dean, tell me what happened, did you get into a fight?  
Dean: I wouldn't have came home if you were going to be all up in my buisness  
Sam: Dean, what happened  
Mary getting a paper towel to cleaning up deans bloody nose  
Dean: NOTHING, god ( running upstairs to his room)

Sam running after his brother followed along with Castiel and Crowley

Sam: Dean please tell me what happened? was it Azazel again?  
Dean:Yes, but it has gotten worst ( dean lifting up his shirt letting Sam see the bruises on his ribs and all over his back) it's now Azazel, Zachariah and Cain  
Sam: I'm going to pound them, show them what happens when you mess with my little brother  
Dean: Please don't it will just make things worse  
Sam: Please.....dean i have to do something  
Dean: It's fine really I am used to it  
Sam: Dean it's not right i'm the older brother I'm supposed to be watching out for you!

Crowley walks in deans room followed by Castiel

Castiel liked the room it was kinda cute he had Sherlock posters all over his wall as well as Star Wars and Star Trek. He also noticed Dean this time with his shirt off although he was trying not to get a boner considering the situation. He also felt bad looking at the bruised ribs and the bruises on his four pack No, no Castiel Not the time.

Crowley:What's up squirrel, that's some nasty bruises you got their (Saying trying to lighten the mood)

Dean smirks with a laugh

Crowley: Who are the idiots who messed with you?  
Dean: Azazel, Zachariah, and Cain......but its fine honestly I'm used to it  
Crowley: How long has this been going on?  
Dean: A few weeks  
Crowley: what about some ice cream, would that cheer you up squirrel? (with a smile)

Dean puts his shirt back on heading out the door with Sam, Crowley, and Castiel to the impala


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean POV

They were in the car, Dean kept looking at Cas as if he was the love of his life 

*Just ask him his name. No what if you make a fool of yourself. God he's hot. What could happen I'll just ask him his name chill. Play it off cool play it off cool*

Dean: u-u-um h-h-hi *FUCK, not cool not cool*  
Castiel: Hello Dean

*how the fuck did he know his name. Oh right Sammys friend. God say something your staring*

Dean: You are Castiel, Sammys friend right?  
Castiel: Yes  
Dean: Castiel is a nice name  
Castiel: Thank you. I was named after the angel of Thursday. Castiel  
Dean: Cool if I just call you Cas  
Castiel: Yeah 

none of them new what to say so they were just staring deeply into each others eyes. 

Crowley: look at you to getting along  
Sam: Oh yeah forgot to introduce you guys, sorry 

Pulls up to Austins Ice Cream Shop

Dean: We can't go in there  
Sam: Why not?  
Crowley: Azazel, huh where's the rest of the dick squad  
Sam: Dean, now im going to teach you a valuable lesson  
Dean: Please, can we just go somewhere else  
Castiel: Dean, I think maybe you should listen to what your brother saying. You don't want to be pushed around your whole life right?

God his voice was so hot, it was raspy and deep. Dean could listen to Castiel talk all day 

Sam: Now Dean if he gives you any trouble punch him right in the eye no questions got it  
Crowley: Smooth

Opens the door Dean first hell dean didn't have choice. They all made him go to at least try to face Azazel.

*FUCK im going to die. I'm going to be humiliated in front of Cas. Azazel is going to pound me tomorrow*

Azazel: What's up faggot  
Dean: Shut up  
Azazel: What's the matter faggot  
Dean: I'm not gay, asshole  
Azazel: Sure and im superman ( Shoving Dean)

* I knew it and now im going to die this is just fan freaking tastic*

Dean: Stop  
Azazel: what are you going to do about it, Bitch ( punches dean in the face)

Falls to the ground trying to get back up *Wow so everyones going to just stare and not help* Azazel kicks dean right in the rib 

Sam: Woah, Stop  
Azazel: And who might you be  
Sam: Im his older brother that's going to beat your ass if you don't leave him alone  
Azazel: Can't protect him forever  
Sam: But I sure as hell can Beat you right now  
Azazel: Do it

Sam flinches at Azazel making him run away, Helps Dean up 

Sam: What happened  
Crowley: You were like a sitting duck, why didn't you do anything  
Sam: Crowley.  
Crowley: Well im not going to lie to the poor kid  
Castiel: Shut up, your not making the situation better

Crowley mumbles under his breath mocking Sam and Castiel

Dean: Im sorry but im not really the fighting kind of person  
Castiel: Hey, its alright  
Sam: Let's get that Ice cream ( Helping Dean up) 

*Geez why did they let me go in. I made a fool of myself. I also just got hurt even more, I knew it, I knew this wasn't going to end well*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas POV

It was Monday. Castiel couldn't stop thinking about Dean it drove him crazy all he wanted was to see those perfect green eyes and those adorable freckles. 

*Maybe you could ask Sam for a ride. Dean Would probably be their to right.*

Sam Winchester  
Castiel: Hey, I was wondering if you could pick me up  
Sam: Yeah, no problem  
Sam: Dean going to be there to, But I think he really likes you  
Castiel: Gr8, I do to  
Castiel: Friends  
Castiel: I mean as friends

*Geez, could I make it more obvious*  
*Dean gonna be there*" I need to impress him I mean Sam said he liked me. Wonder what he means by that?"

10min later 

Fuck ( Cas put on a TimberWolves sweatshirt, black ripped jeans, and maroon vans to match the sweatshirt)  
Sam: Come on I don't got all day  
Castiel: Coming  
Sam: Your making Dean wait  
Dean: Shut up ( Whispers to Sam)  
Sam: Uh, finally it felt like ages  
Castiel: Sorry  
Sam: Are you trying to look good for Meg  
Dean: Who's Meg?  
Castiel: A bitch  
Sam: awe. Look who has a crush ( Smiles at Dean )  
Dean: No I don't I was just wondering  
Castiel: It's fine Dean, but really she's a slut. She sleeps with every guy in the school  
Sam: Castiel knows, he's been one of her victims ( Castiel stares at him with a "I Will literally fucking kill you right now" looks) 

* God Sam, Deans not going to like me anymore. He's going to think less of me now. Well thats just great*  
Cas took notice of Dean not really changed last time he saw him still had the black shirt. He had black skinny jeans with a little rip on them, black vans, black jacket, and those adorable glasses *Why does he have to be so fucking attractive and why does it have to be my best friends brother not to mention he's 14.Uh i could rub my fingers through that hair *

(Timber Wolves High School)  
Sam: Bye Dean  
Dean: Bye Sammy, meet you at the parking lot  
Dean: Bye Cas  
*Please say my name again. uhhhhhhhhh.................He has the most beautiful voice. SPEAK MY ANGEL, SPEAK*  
Castiel: Bye Dean


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans POV

It was Monday and all dean could think about was getting hurt by Azazel and the rest of the assholes 

"FUCK,fuck,fuck,fuck" He said to himself as he was getting back. Dean still hasn't quit healed from Friday.   
Little Red   
Charlie: Ready for school. Hope you were studying for the math test.  
Dean: Honestly I wish school didn't even exist  
Charlie: What happened after school, Was it Azazel again and his waste of space friends  
Dean: yeah and then I met Azazel again at the Ice Cream shop and Azazel strikes again  
Charlie: I'll beat his ass for ya  
Dean: Haha, no  
Charlie: You know I will always be their for you right. Bye see u @ school  
Dean: Bye

Dean put his phone in his pocket" One more time and this will be it I promise" He thought to himself as he went into his bathroom and pulled out a razor and cut himself adding to the other five.

Sam: ARE YOU READY YET????  
Dean: YEAH COMING. ( quickly putting the razor in his secret spot so no one would fine it)  
Sam: No breakfast?  
Dean: um, no im not that hungry   
Sam: hm, okay  
*Hahah, geez sam do i have to tell you something, Hate myself cutting, and starving you know just the usual*   
Sam: so anyway were going to stop by Castiels. Needed a ride  
Dean: Cool  
*Yes,yes,yes,yes,yes. I can finally see my angel again. uh the blue eyes.*

( Castiel house )   
Dean: God, hes loaded  
Sam: Yeah his dad a writer and his moms an actor  
(Knocks on the door)  
Castiel mom: Hey Sam, Hello Dean. Castiel told me so much about you   
Sam&Dean: Hello Mrs.Novak   
Cas mom: Come in im sure he'll be down in a sec

(A few minutes pass)

Sam: Come on I don't got all day  
Castiel: Coming  
Sam: Your making Dean wait  
Dean: Shut up ( Whispers to Sam)*God. its not like i have a crush on the guy*  
Sam: Uh, finally it felt like ages  
Castiel: Sorry  
Sam: Are you trying to look good for Meg  
Dean: Who's Meg? *Does cas have a girlfriend*  
Castiel: A bitch  
Sam: awe. Look who has a crush ( Smiles at Dean )  
Dean: No I don't I was just wondering   
Castiel: It's fine Dean, but really she's a slut. She sleeps with every guy in the school  
Sam: Castiel knows, he's been one of her victims ( Castiel stares at him with a "I Will literally fucking kill you right now" looks)  
*Oh thank god cas doesn't have a girlfriend. Totally not gay though*

(Timber Wolves High School)  
Sam: Bye Dean  
Dean: Bye Sammy, meet you at the parking lot  
Dean: Bye Cas  
Castiel: Bye Dean  
*Oh kill me know. I could listen to him forever*

Dean walking the hallways to his first class English good things Charlie is everyone of his classes  
*Please no Azazel, please no Azazel*  
Azazel: Thought you could get away from me  
Dean: Well at least I tried.   
Azazel: getting smart with me now  
Balthazar: Trying to start something you can't finish  
Dean: am I trying to start something I can't finish  
Cain: Bitch ( Swings as dean dodges the punch)

FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT ( a group of kids started swarming around them making enough space for Azazel, Balthazar, ad Cain to beat him up)  
* where's the principle when you need em*

Balthazar: And theirs a swing and a miss from Cain( Grabbing dean In front oh him to make and easier target)  
Dean: Let me go!  
Azazel: Shut up bitch( Punching him in the side)

Dean got loose of Balthazar and punches him in the face 

Cain: Wow Winchester got at least something in him   
Azazel: Kidding me hes Pathetic ( Puts dean in a choke hold)  
Castiel: Hey get the fuck off him  
Cain: Oh look a senior (Mocking tone )  
Castiel: I will fuckyou up if you don't leave him alone   
Cain: Azazel let go

Azazel let go of dean 

Sam: Get the fuck away from my brother ( Punching him in the face)  
Azazel falls to the ground. Balthazar and Cain helping Azazel up and running away. Dean lied on the ground for a few minutes trying to catch his breath as the crowd of people disappeared)

Dean: I had that you know  
Sam: Yeah and I was going to let my little brother die   
Dean: Thanks, Thanks cas  
Castiel: No problem, I would do anything for you

Long pause of staring deeply into each other's eyes 

Sam: I can't have a dead brother   
Dean: you missed it I punched Balthazar  
Sam: see i knew you could do it  
Castiel: where'd you punch him   
Dean: Right below his cheek   
Castiel: thats badass ( Dean and Cas laughed)  
Sam: Here ( Helping dean up with a smile)

Bell Ringing 

Sam: Got to go dean please try not to get into another fight with those dushes  
Dean: (laughs) I'll try not to  
Castiel: You go on ill meet you at gym   
Sam: K  
Dean: Thanks again you really didn't have to  
Castiel: I know but i wanted to  
Castiel: Here ( writing his number on a piece of paper) Text me or call   
Dean: Thanks   
Castiel: See you later ( walking off )

*Maybe i am just a little*

Dean walked into english were he sat right next to Charlie

Charlie: Dean were the hell have you been, your luck mrs.Johnson isn't here yet  
Dean: Getting a guys number   
Charlie: Dean am I hearing right or did you just say you got a dudes number  
Dean: Your hearing right   
Charlie: Im so happy for you, tell me who is it  
Dean: Cas, Castiel hes on the football team with my brother   
Charlie: hes a senior, popular, and a jock wow i guess it is true  
* Im conused what did she mean*  
Charlie: Opposites do attract  
Mrs. Johnson: everyone to your seats were having a pop quiz and a assessment to get done 

Dean whispers to Charlie" god were not robots here" both laughed 

( Class is over bell rings )

Charlie: Hey what you get on the assessment  
Dean: 100% what about you  
Charlie: a 100%  
Dean: Not surprised  
Charlie: So more on this guy you have to tell me everything  
Dean: Charlie its really not that big of a deal

Charlie purposely trying to make a scene"NOT A BIG DEAL NOT A BIG DEAL, WINCHESTER" shhhhhh ( laughs)  
Dean: so he has the bluest eyes you'll ever see and he has black messy hair and a deep raspy voice, his personality is amazing really one of a kind.  
Charlie: Look like you scored yourself a big one  
Dean: Hes nice and he really stood out for me when i was getting pounded by the douche squad   
Charlie: So when will I see your boyfriend   
Dean: He's not my boyfriend although I wish he was


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas POV

Cas didn't want to leave Dean he was afraid that Dean might get hurt again 

Hey Cassy  
Castiel: Hey meg  
Sam: What wrong with you, your acting like you don't want to see meg  
Meg: Yeah, you know I did a lot for you  
Sam: oh meg I wanted to ask you something  
Meg: sure sammy  
(Sam looked irritated trying not to punch her) Only Dean calls me that  
Meg: Sorry, what you want  
Sam: I was just wondering if you and Cas had sex in the library and if so did you give him head?  
Castiel: Meg you don't have to answer this, Sam  
Sam: I wanna know  
Meg: Yes, and yes i did and i would gladly do it again

Now this time Cas wanted to punch her she got on his nerves* god it was one time and now your acting as if were together, I dont even like you*  
*Deans the only one I want*

( Kids screaming FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT)

Meg: OH GOD GUYS, look. Oh my god that kid is getting his ass whooped  
Sam: shut the fuck Meg ( running outside along Castiel to help dean)

*God no please, Why does such a amazing beautiful human being get treated like this, He doesn't deserve this*

Cain: Wow Winchester got at least something in him  
Azazel: Kidding me hes Pathetic ( Puts dean in a choke hold)  
Castiel: Hey get the fuck off him  
Cain: Oh look a senior (Mocking tone )  
Castiel: I will fuck you up if you don't leave him alone  
Cain: Azazel let go  
*why does he get to have these stupid piece of shits in his life. Dean deserves none of this*

Azazel lets go of dean

Sam: Get the fuck away from my brother ( Punching him in the face) Castiel was mad when saw Azazel choking Dean he would do the same to Azazel if Sam wouldn't have punched him thank god he did someone had to  
Azazel falls to the ground. Balthazar and Cain helping Azazel up and running away. Dean lied on the ground for a few minutes trying to catch his breath as the crowd of people disappeared)

Dean: I had that you know  
Sam: Yeah and I was going to let my little brother die  
Dean: Thanks, Thanks cas  
Castiel: No problem, I would do anything for you

Long pause of staring deeply into each other's eyes *Good I wish I could stare in his eyes forever. I've ever met anyone that caught my eyes before. Im in love first time someone took my breath away* Castiel would've kissed him right there if Sam wasn't there. Castiel knew what Sam would do if him and Dean got together.

Sam: I can't have a dead brother ( Castiel broke away wishing he wouldn't have)  
Dean: you missed it I punched Balthazar  
Sam: see i knew you could do it  
Castiel: where'd you punch him  
Dean: Right below his cheek  
Castiel: thats badass ( Dean and Cas laughed)  
Sam: Here ( Helping dean up with a smile)

Bell Ringing

Sam: Got to go dean please try not to get into another fight with those dushes  
Dean: (laughs) I'll try not to  
Castiel: You go on i'll meet you at gym  
Sam: K  
Dean: Thanks again you really didn't have to  
Castiel: I know but I wanted to  
Castiel: Here ( writing his number on a piece of paper) Text me or call  
Dean: Thanks  
Castiel: See you later ( walking off )

(Gym)  
Sam: What were you guys talking about  
Castiel: Nothing  
Sam: hm...okay well we don't have football practice today because it's suppose to rain later Castiel: wanna hang out you me and Crowley Sam: sure


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deans POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if their was any mistakes i rushed. Also I'm sorry it's been awhile since i had made a new chapter this oe might not be that interesting ad for that i'm sorry. *TRIGGER WARNING*

Charlie:wanna hang out after school  
Dean: I can't I have to study for Mr. Salvator class  
Charlie: oh uh see you tomorrow then  
*School bell rigs*  
Dean: Bye Charlie see you tomorrow  
I wave to her as we both head towards separate directions  
*god why did I get so distracted Azazel is going to pound me if I don't get to sam fast* F-F-FUCK just when I make it out of the school  
Azazel: What's up bitch  
Cain: Where do you think you're going  
Dean: Home and to my brother the one who punched you so hard you fell down, don't you remember Azazel  
Azazel: GRAB HIM

Zachariah leaped to grab only deans backpack*Run* thats all i thought of I know they were going to hurt me even more since i fought back and sam but it wasn't his fault. I didn't stop running until I got to my house I quickly opened the door and shut it as fast as I could and pulled out my phone from my back pocket 

Sammy  
Sam: where are you I have been waiting for 20 minutes  
Dean: I I I'm home  
Sam: Did you run you sound out of breath  
Dean: Wheres mom  
Sam: She's working late tonight Hey I'll be at Castiel's  
*And I blew my chance I could have gone to Castiels*  
Dean: okay bye  
Sam: Bye  
I hung up I took off my jacket l saw the scars i have been hiding I was so doe with everything I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed the box I have been hiding from under the sink behind some towels  
*Just one more*  
I grabbed the razor and i cut one line "why do you have to be so stupid" ran another cut "I hate myself" " I just want to be away from this world I am such a screw up in life I the one IM THE ONE WHO SCREWED UP MY PARENTS RELATIONSHIP IM THE REASON THAT JOHN HITS ME I'M THE REASON HE HATE MOM HE HATES WHAT HE RAISED" at this moment I realized i was screaming "im his  
screwed up son he-he hates me" I fell down and cried myself to sleep.

8:40  
"fuck" i got up looking at the new cuts adding to my old ones reminding myself that I will never be just fine just a disappointment  
*knocks on the door*  
Sam: Hey Dean I'm back I just wanted to let you know that Castiel and Crowley are staying the night ( I could feel my heart skip a beat when I heard Cas name)  
Dean: Okay *shit* ( i quickly put the razor back and hid it back behind the towels)  
Sam: Well be in my room if you want to come  
Dean: Sure  
Sam: Great and by the way your on my team We are playing Call of Duty  
I put on a plain black sweatshirt and opened the door I walked out of the door quickly to sams room knowing that Cas would be their * I get to see my angle*


	8. Capter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov Cas

Sam: hey cas my brother called you mind if we go back to my house?  
Cas: sure, everything alright?  
Sam: Yeah.....Well not exactly i'm just worried he's started acting strange a lot lately   
Crowley: Well squirrel is a weird kid you know  
Sam: yeah but more than usual i'm just a little worried  
Cas: Yeah no that's fine we should go to your house just to you know check on him or stuff *Way to go castiel don't act to weird. I hope Dean is alright*  
Sam: cool

Winchester home

Sam: so if you want to just go to my room I will be up in a sec gotta check on dean  
Cas: yeah.......you want me to come with you *say yes say yes*  
Crowley: Moose got it, come on castiel  
Crowley: come on Castiel sam has ps4 we can play Call of Duty   
*Sam say something please let me come with you* ( by this point I was being dragged by Crowley upstairs) 

Sam goes to knock on dean door  
Sam: Hey Dean I'm back I just wanted to let you know that Castiel and Crowley are staying the night  
Dean: Okay *shit*   
Sam: Well be in my room if you want to come  
Dean: Sure  
Sam: Great and by the way your on my team We are playing Call of Duty

Sam room  
Sam: he should be coming soon  
Castiel: Was everything alright  
Sam: Yeah.....yeah im sure everythings fine  
Crowley: cool  
* what's wrong with dean* ( I would've answered but that would be suspicious)

the door opened it was dean my candy apple green eyed lovely angle but something was wrong I could feel it  
Crowley: Castiel what the fuck seriously pay attention next time, quick revive me   
Cas: oh yeah sorry  
Sam: Hey   
Dean: hi  
Sam: why weren't at the parking lot  
Dean: sorry I had to um talk with Mr.Salvatore  
Sam: why you have all A's   
Dean: Um...... just stuff  
Crowley: you're lying   
Dean: what   
Crowley: stop lying Winchester I have known you long enough to tell when you are lying or not  
Dean: Whatever its not important, H-h-hey cas  
*Stop staring that's weird castiel* (but i didn't want to I wanted this for as Long as I could get it, staring at Dean winchester i found it to be quite adorable whenever he would stutter with saying cas god he was so beautiful)  
Cas: you are so beautiful  
Dean: what?  
Sam: what   
Crowley bursting out laughing  
Cas: I ment um my character in t-t-the game is beatiful   
Crowley: Ha hahhahahahahah, sure you did  
Sam: ummmmm  
Dean: oh okay  
dean looked down in disappointment but sat down next to castiel grabbing another controller  
Cas: is everything alright dean ( my heart was pumping out of my chest. I felt like it was going to explode) *god is this what a heart attack feels like*


End file.
